The Fall of the King, The Rise of the Queen
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: So fell the last king of Narnia. So rose Jadis, Queen of Narnia!


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: _So fell the last king of Narnia. So rose Jadis, Queen of Narnia!_

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is part of my pre-winter story cycle, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone. Prequel to _The Shaping of Otmin _and _The Sealing of Otmin_.

**The Fall of the King, The Rise of the Queen**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

She glided across the battlefield, wielding sword and wand with equal efficiency. The Humans she killed, not wanting to preserve even the memory of them in stone. Once she was through, the Narnians would forget there were ever such a thing as the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. She cut a path toward the once king who still fought, protecting the retreat he had ordered. How pathetically noble of him. He was her prey and she would not allow him to escape.

A Centaur charged her. A flick of her wand and he was frozen, his sword still raised high above his head. Such a pretty statue. She cut down a young Human soldier, one of the former princes. The once king shouted in rage and horror, "Leathan! No!"

He ran toward her. _Oh how the father seeks to avenge his son. So predictable._ She smiled as she blocked his strike then whirled around putting herself at his back. She thrust her sword, punching through armor and muscle until she severed his spine. The once king collapsed. She laughed as she cut down another Human, leaving her sword in his body while she reached down and effortlessly flipped the once king over on to his back. "Lew darling, I have so much to say to you, to thank you for." She jerked her sword free of the other body then swatted Lew's lion-embossed shield aside before she drove her sword through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

He cried out in pain then grit his teeth as he gazed up at her. "Jadis. Witch, Aslan will put an end to you."

She smirked as she crouched next to him, stroking his bearded chin, "If your Great Cat was going to stop me, it would have had to have been before your actions invited me." His eyes widened with shock and no small amount of fear and she smiled a little wider, "Yes, you invited me, Lew darling. Do you remember that day a little over nine years ago when the traitors begged for mercy after they made sure your wife died of her wounds? And you did not grant it. You gave me the final piece, the final catalyst to drive Narnians flocking to my banners because the king had turned into a tyrant, a traitor to the oaths that bound your line to the land, its people, and the Great Cat."

Lew hissed in pain, but then the fear in his eyes receded and was replaced by an accursed peace. This was why the Great Cat's followers were so difficult to control at times, they simply did not seem to understand that they should listen to their fears. The once king stared up at her, "I failed that day, but Aslan…Aslan has forgiven me and He will stop you, Witch."

She slapped him then smiled again as she rested her hand on his chest, "No, He can't. Narnia is mine in accordance with the Deep Magic. There is nothing He or anyone else can do. Before you die, Lew, I want you to know that I will make sure you are not separated from your family for long. I will erase your line down to the last child until none remember it." She turned to her Minotaur general, "General Rangi, fetch your son. I have a task for young Otmin."

The Minotaur bowed his great head, "Yes, My Queen."

Jadis turned back to Lew and whispered, "Now, Lew darling, you will help me shape my newest weapon." She rose then twisted her sword, which still pinned Lew to the ground, making the once king cry out in agony as Rangi returned followed by his young calf, Otmin. She smiled again, "So much work to be done." She looked over the battlefield, relishing the scene before her, as Rangi pushed his son to stand beside her…

_So fell the last king of Narnia. So rose Jadis, Queen of Narnia!_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so here's some more with Lew as requested by WillowDryad. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
